


By My Side

by xLittleNiallerx



Category: One Direction
Genre: 4 members in 1d, Famous Liam, Innocent Niall, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niam Horayne, Protective Liam, Student Niall, Top Liam, Top Louis, buttom harry, buttom niall, larry stylinson - Freeform, may give Zayn a relationship later, unfamous niall, zayn is in the band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLittleNiallerx/pseuds/xLittleNiallerx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall life is shit. It always has been and always will be. His parents all the time. His brother is too caught with his pregnant girlfriend notices that he even exists. And to top it off, Niall's idol has no idea that he even exists. The only two things that keep Niall going are the music and his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is shor but it's only the prologue, future chapters will long be longer, promise! Please comment and tell me what you think. 
> 
> The title is from the song By My Side by Tyler Shaw.
> 
> The song for this chapter is End of the Day by One Direction.

Niall sighed as he sat in his last class of the day; it was Friday, end of the week and he was anxious to get home. He hated school with a passion, if his grades anything to go by, but lately, school had become some sort of safe haven for him. An escape from all the drama. Well, one of his escapes when his decided that it didn't want to work.

Niall smiled slightly, just thinking about them. He was such a huge fan. Probably number 1 fan and he would gladly argue for that title. Everything seemed to involve One Direction, or more specifically, Liam Payne.

Niall was hopelessly in love with the older boy, but him being just another fan - Niall knew that he had zero chance of Liam even noticing him, let alone being with him romantically. It depressed him greatly, but having Avery around seemed to remind him that that was all he really needed, knowing that Liam was out there somewhere living the dream with three of his best mates.

Niall smiled a little when he finally rang, signalling that he was free for the day. Niall quickly got up, making sure that his chair didn't bump the desk behind him. If it was one thing that Niall hated, it was people (save for Avery of course). He didn't like being around them, not at all. He preferred to keep to himself and avoid the drama that came with being a teenager at all costs.

He got enough of that at home and he didn't need or want anymore in his life. Niall quickly left the classroom for his at the end of the hall, being sure not to bump into anyone on the way. He grinned as he saw Avery patently waiting for him.

"Hey, Ni." The boy greeted as he pulled Niall into a one armed hug before standing to the side to let the younger boy into his locker. "How was class?"

"Same as always," He replied, wrinkling his nose. "How about you, Letter?"

He grinned as Avery shot him a dirty look. If there was one thing that Niall knew hated, it was his last name.

Avery Caspian Letter.

He had been Niall's best friends since they had been in diapers partically. Neither of them remembered how they met, but they didn't care, they were best friends; brothers and that was all that mattered to them.

"Same old, same old," he replied as Niall closed his locker after getting what he needed. "Are you coming over or...?"

Niall sighed, Avery din't need to finish his sentence, Niall knew exactly what he was talking about. The situation at home. With his parents. It wasn't necessarily that hurt Niall or anything like that, the screaming matches just became a little too much sometimes for him to handle.

"Would you mind...?" He asked slowly, he wanted a few more hours of peace before the drama started.

Avery smiled before shaking his head. "You know that you are always welcome."

And with that they set off for Avery's.


End file.
